


Missing Paperwork

by ryketyke



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, This Is STUPID, i put this as teen bc theres a cuss word, it probably doesnt need to be teen but w/e, surprise??, this would never actually happen but i love the 'surprise we're married' trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryketyke/pseuds/ryketyke
Summary: Sonny and Rafael are married before Sonny transfers to Manhattan SVU.  Paperwork gets screwed up, and somehow no one in the squad is informed of this fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, second barisi i'm posting EVER. There is not enough barisi fic in the world. I started writing this an hour ago and now it's being posted, so don't be surprised if it's absolute crap. Constructive Criticism is always welcome, but please be polite about it!

“First day in Manhattan.  How do you feel?”  Rafael asks, looking at Sonny’s reflection in the mirror as he straightens his tie.  

“I can’t wait to work with you.”  Sonny replies from his spot on the bed, bent over to tie his shoe.  

“We have to be careful, Sonny.  If we-”

“Raf,” Sonny interrupts as comes up behind Rafael to wrap his lanky arms around his waist, “I know.  We’ll be fine.  We’ve both been in this line of work long enough that they trust us not to screw anything up, okay?  Otherwise they’d never had let me transfer in the first place.”

Rafael smiles and lays his hands over Sonny’s where they rest on his middle.  “I suppose you’re right.” 

“I suppose so, too.”

 

**~~**~~**~**~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*

 

“Dominick Carisi, but call me Sonny.”  Sonny says enthusiastically as he shakes hanes with his new commanding officer.

“Carisi, Lieutenant Benson.  Nice to meet you.  This desk is yours, settle in a bit.  We have a meeting with a ADA after lunch, which I’d like you to attend, but until then, you need to finish your paperwork.  Not all of the transfer information is completed.”  She turns toward her office and motions for him to follow.  Once they enter, he dares to ask,

“Do you really think this paperwork will take me until after lunch?”  Lieutenant Benson goes to her desk and picks up a hefty pile of paper, at least three inches thick.  Carisi’s eyes nearly pop out of his head.  “I thought you said  _ some _ paperwork?”  The Lieutenant smirks as she hands him the stack.  

“Well, I meant all.  Your old precinct lost the files before they had the chance to fax them over.”  Carisi groans.  “Happy first day.”

“Thanks, Lieu.”  Carisi mumbles before exiting the office and shuffling sadly to his desk.  Either he’s early or the rest of the squad is late, but that’s okay, because maybe he’ll be able to finish this paperwork before the meeting with the ADA.  Maybe he won’t have to take any home with him.

Maybe, but not likely.  He plops the frankly intimidating stack of paper on his desk and takes a seat before pulling out his phone to text Rafael.  He’d wanted ‘consistent status updates’, as he’d put it.  Sonny just thinks he misses him.   _ Hey,  _ he types,  _ Just met the Lieu, she said there’s a meeting with the ADA today.  Can’t wait to meet him, I hope he’s cute. _  He sends it off and waits for a response ( _ You’re an idiot. _ ) before throwing his phone into his desk drawer so he can focus on the mountain of paper in front of him.  It’s going to be a long morning.  

 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sonny’s actually made a decent dent in the pile before Benson moves everyone to the conference table for the meeting with Barba.  He only brings his phone and a cup of coffee to the table, feeling as though he’s earned a break.  

So far, the other detectives seem alright.  Amaro and Rollins made fun at him a few times, but he figures that’s just part of being the new guy.  Tutuola actually welcomed him to the squad and answered his “Call me Sonny” with “Only if you call me Fin.”  The Lieutenant was kind, but Sonny could definitely see why she and Rafael were such good friends.  “Do no harm but take no shit” seemed to be her motto.  

He was tired from all the paperwork and thrilled to get to see his husband in the middle of the workday.  This Manhattan thing was turning out great.  

When Barba walks in to find all the detectives around the table, Benson at the head, his face lights up when he sees Sonny.  No one notices but Sonny himself.  

Rafael puts his suitcase on the table and begins to unbutton his jacket.  “Good afternoon, detectives, Lieutenant.”  He tips his head in greeting before laying his jacket over the back of his chair.  

“Barba, this is our new Detective, Dominick Carisi.”  Sonny, ever the jokester, stands leans over to shake Rafael’s hand.  

“Call me Sonny.  Nice to meet you, Counselor.”  Barba stares at him for a moment before responding.  

“I think ‘dumbass’ has a nicer ring, don’t you, Carisi?”  Sonny laughs, Rafael smirks, and the rest of the table stares at them incredulously as they both sit down.  

“So, new suspect?”  Barba begins as he pulls files out of his briefcase.  It takes him a few seconds to realize no one has answered, they’re all still staring at him and Sonny.  It takes him even longer to realize  _ why _ they’re staring.  “Oh my God, Sonny, you didn’t tell them?”  Rafael looks at his husband with a mixture of astonishment and disapproval written on his face.  

“I thought you had!”  Sonny protests, throwing up his arms for dramatic effect.  

“Jesus Christ.”  Barba mutters, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.  

“What?  What?”  Amaro questions, sounding slightly angry but mostly surprised.  He waits barely a second before growing impatient and asking again, louder, “Tell us what?”

Carisi just sits in his chair giggling, leaving the entire explanation up to Barba, who glares at him for a few more seconds before turning toward the rest of the table to answer Amaro.  “Sonny’s my husband.  We’ve been married for three years.  I thought at least Olivia would know, Sonny had to submit another disclosure that went with the transfer request forms.”

In a flash, the stares are redirected from Carisi and Barba to Benson, who looks equally as shocked as the rest of them.  “Carisi’s old precinct lost the forms.  He’s been filling them out again this morning.”

Barba looks to Carisi again, who’s still laughing at the absurdity of the situation.  “Seriously, Sonny?  And you didn’t think it was important to mention that you’re married to a Manhattan ADA to your new C.O. at Manhattan SVU?”

Carisi is sheepish, suddenly.  “I mean, I figured I’d get to the form eventually.”  Barba rolls his eyes, which sets Carisi off laughing again.  

“We’re having a talk about this when we get home, Sonny.”

“What? No, babe, come on,”  Barba’s glare gets even more intimidating, if that was even possible.  

“We talked about that this morning.”  

“Oh, shit.  I mean, shoot.  I’m sorry Raf- I mean, Counselor.”

“For the love of God, Sonny”

“It’s Detective Carisi to you, si-”

“Hey!”  Benson interrupts, “You two are adorable, but can we please talk about the case?  You can have your domestic later.”

“Sorry, Lieu.”  Sonny looks down at his coffee, sheepish again.

“Sorry about my husband’s behavior, Lieutenant.  Won’t let it happen again.”  Carisi glares at him, and Barba smirks.  

“Moving on, new suspect.  Jason Richmond….”  Benson begins, pinning a black and white mugshot to the bulletin board.

Across from where Sonny and Rafael are holding hands underneath the table, Rollins leans over to whisper to Amaro.  

“Did the new guy just call Barba  _ babe _ ?”  


End file.
